Theres a Light
by Siremus
Summary: A simple story with Jay Malinowski & a girl named Violet Georgia.
1. Chapter One

**There's a Light**

_Jay Malinowski & Violet Georgia _

Author's Note:  
So, this is my first story, and its about Jay Malinowski(from Bedouin Soundclash) and my Original Character. It's not set at a certain time or date, nor does it follow a distinct time line. I'm flying off the seat of my pants here, and I hope you enjoy it. I dont really know how far I'll take it. It all depends on my reviews I guess!

_Disclaimer;_  
_Obviously I do not own Jay Malinowski or Bedouin Soundclash. I dont have any ties. I'm just using him for my story._

**Chapter One.**

"After you left…"  
She sighs, clears her throat and tries again, "After you left, I ugh, I felt like I didn't have any other options." She looks away, she didn't have a choice. She had nothing left. She wipes her eyes.

"You had other options, I would have been there if you had told me. Why didn't you just tell me?" His voice catches, his breathing hitched. "I'm sorry that I left you, I…I got scared." He's ashamed, He can't meet her eyes.

She pauses, don't get angry, don't be hurt, don't think about it. She prays for patience, for forgiveness. She prays to forget. "You got scared? Jay, you left me when I needed you most, when we needed you most." She can't help it, her hand travels to her stomach. Her vision blurs, her mind is screaming at her to forget, but she can't.  
Her eyes close, its just her body protecting itself the only way it knows how.

She starts to fall, he catches her. "I wont leave you again, I'm here, baby, I'm here. I promise" He slips to the floor, holding her, cradling her. Catching glimpses of her ravaged wrists, he breaks. He pulls her closer, whispering to comfort her as much as himself.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer, I do not own Jay Malinowski or Bedouin Soundclash._

She 's waking, he can tell by her fluttering lashes. Her breathing is erratic, she sits up, startled.

"What happened?" She's confused, then realization hits. She looks down, places her hand at her stomach. "Oh.. I should go, I really need to go" She won't meet his eyes.

"Violet, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you don't have to forgive me, right now or ever. But please, let me try to make it better. Let me make you better..." She's choking on his words, trying to understand. He pulls her closer, "I won't leave you again. I promise. I won't let you go." She closes her eyes.

_One Year Ago.._

"Jay! You're home! How was practice?" She's up and in his arms barely a breath after the words have left her mouth. He loves the laughter that falls from her lips as he twirls her around their one bedroom apartment.

"Oh Violet, it was so good, we wrote a new song. I really feel like this is it. I feel like we're going to make it with this song, its what we've been waiting for." He cant help the smile that forms his lips when he sees her close her eyes.

"I'm so very proud of you," She kisses him, and he cant help himself. He loves her. "I'm really glad you have a good day."

"Eon asked how you were doing, and I told him you were enjoying your new job, a lot" He's waiting for the spark to fill her eyes. His favourite thing.

"Oh Jay! You have no idea just how wonderful it is. I just love it. Did you tell him about how I got to help deliver the new cub Zarah? Or that the hyena cubs have already let out their first cackle?" She can't help but ramble.

He pulls her close, he's kissing her hair. "Baby, I'm so glad you got that job, I know you liked working at the daycare, but this… I can just tell that your schooling paid off."

She's looking down, embarrassment flaring her cheeks at his subtle compliment. She's meeting his eyes, "I know it was a lot of money, my school I mean. But Jay, I just love this so much, being Primary Caretaker at a zoo has been what I've always wanted to do. But Toronto Zoo? I couldn't be more happy! And in a couple months we'll be able to make more of a dent in my loan…"

"Violet, come on. I don't care if we would spend the rest of our lives paying this off. You're glowing baby, and I would do anything to see this on you everyday. I love you, so much. You're my girl" She's smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck. She loves him.


End file.
